You may bury my body down by the highway side
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Edmund avait dix ans quand la Sorcière Blanche lui a proposé des loukoums ; il en a dix-neuf lorsqu'il aide Tom Jedusor à incendier la maison d'Hepzibah Smith.
1. early in the morning

**Rating:** M, largement M. **  
Genres:** Dark!fic, Slash (Edmund Pevensie/Tom Riddle) **  
Disclaimer:** JK Rowling, CS Lewis ; le titre vient de la chanson 'Me and The Devil', de Soap&Skin.

Je préviens également : c'est plutôt NC-17 sur la fin et il y a des mentions de cannibalisme.

Oui, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de questions :')

* * *

 **You may bury my body down by the highway side**

* * *

\- Hm, fit Edmund depuis la bibliothèque fournie de Smith dont il feuilletait l'un des tomes les plus épais, tournant chaque page précautionneusement, avec la même délicatesse lente qu'il avait eue pour les perruches.  
\- Hm, répète Tom en se tournant vers lui, arquant sa nuque en arrière.  
\- C'est juste curieux, lui répondit-on après un moment, les flammes mourantes des bougies jetant des ombres sous ses yeux noirs.

Il tourne une nouvelle page décrépie, lisant quelques lignes avant de simplement lâcher le volume qui alla s'écraser à ses pieds, entre celui sur la vie et les miracles d'Isolt Sayre et la _Grande Histoire de Poudlard_ , réédition de Mai 1921.

\- Quoi, osa Tom, toujours accroupi à côté du corps d'Hepzibah Smith dont les yeux vitreux étaient grands ouverts sur la tapisserie pendant au plafond.  
\- Vous avez cette façon de nous dérober nos héros, lui siffla Edmund en continuant à parcourir la bibliothèque plutôt fournie de leur hôte. Comme si la moindre chose un peu extraordinaire ne pouvait être due qu'à la magie, et pas à l'astuce d'un seul homme… Bah ! J'imagine que c'est plus simple de croire que nous ne sommes pas si différents, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, jetant toujours plus de livres à ses pieds.

Le vieux tourne-disque de Smith continuait à cracher son jazz moldu en arrière-plan, rythmé par les gouttes visqueuses qui tombaient de la cage aux oiseaux pour aller s'écraser sur le sol de pierre dans un bruit mat, puis plus aquatique; des chandeliers enchantés flottaient paresseusement sous le plafond de tissus tendus, leurs petites flammes toujours plus près des tentures.

La baguette de Smith reposait sous la table du salon, là où elle avait roulé jusque contre le pied droit d'Edmund qui n'avait su que lui jeter un coup d'œil agacé lorsqu'il avait tué leur hôte, déclenchant l'hystérie passagère de ses volatiles.

\- Tom, Tom, _Tom_ , avait-il simplement soufflé en terminant sa tasse de thé.

Un hoquet terrifié secoue derechef le vieil elfe de maison qu'il a restreint d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ , qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas totalement pris – Pevensie ne s'était pas privé de lui faire savoir.

\- Ed, l'appelle-t-il, la baguette de cette vieille mégère de Smith roulant paresseusement entre ses doigts; le disque jouait toujours ses airs de trompette et de saxophone, enchanté pour durer.  
\- Je n'ai pas fini, lui répondit-il d'un ton final, les bruits irréguliers de papier déchiré et de livres tombant au sol martelant le presque silence du salon.  
\- Tu m'as déjà accompagné, tenta tout de même Tom, en sachant parfaitement qu'essayer d'amadouer Edmund était un jeu particulièrement dangereux. Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de valeur dans tous ces vieux bibelots…

Le regard sombre d'Edmund se plante dans le sien qui rougeoie déjà, la baguette brune d'Hepzibah Smith soudain immobile entre ses doigts.

\- Tes valeurs ne sont pas les miennes, s'en amusa seulement Pevensie en continuant son cirque, les manches de sa chemise claire remontées jusqu'au coude; il n'y a certes aucune magie qui court dans ses veines, mais parfois, c'est tout comme.

 _Il n'est pourtant qu'humain_ , s'en satisfaisait parfois Tom en le voyant bêtement se brûler les lèvres sur sa tasse de thé ou glisser sur les plaques de givre qui recouvraient les trottoirs du Londres moldu; _il n'est qu'humain,_ s'extasiait-il pourtant en le voyant si flegmatique face à tous les sorts qui frôlaient son visage, ses oreilles, et qu'il chassait d'un geste désinvolte de la main comme des insectes particulièrement agaçants.

\- Et puis, j'aime assez la collection éclectique de notre amie, pas toi ? Poursuivit Pevensie en reversant distraitement les tiroirs pleins du vieux secrétaire au fond de la pièce.  
\- Il y a quelque chose de tellement – de tellement _obsessionnel_ dans le fait de ramasser autant de camelote, admit Tom en s'asseyant sur la banquette raide de la méridienne au milieu de la pièce. On ne peut que l'admirer, en convint-il en tortillant la chaînette du médaillon entre ses doigts.  
\- Carac' ne va pas apprécier de perdre l'armure, fit Pevensie en touchant le métal glacé du bout des doigts, son petit tour du salon l'y ayant naturellement amené.  
\- Mr Beurk n'a pas le discernement de son associé en ce qui concerne les affaires gobelines, en convint Tom.  
\- Non, le coupa Edmund, moqueur, en toquant contre le plastron de l'armure.  
\- Non ?

Il marmonne autre chose qui se perd dans la musique, et dans le _ploc ploc_ irrégulier des gouttes; le regard de Tom se perd dans les flammes mourantes de l'âtre, là où il entrevoie encore le visage bouffi de Myrtle figé dans cette éternelle expression de stupeur terrifiée qui le fera toujours sourire.

Les doigts glacés d'Edmund glissent contre sa joue, et son genou s'enfonce à côté de lui dans la chair dure de la méridienne; d'aussi près, il sent les relents du thé offert par Smith nichés dans son souffle, et la cuillérée sucre de trop qu'il y met toujours parce qu'il en déteste l'amertume.

\- Et que faisons-nous de celle-là, Jedusor ?  
\- Cela dépend de toi, lui murmure-t-il en retour, leurs lèvres se touchant presque lorsqu'il se tourne finalement vers Edmund.  
\- De moi ?  
\- De toi, insiste-t-il, le col de chemise raide de Pevensie entre ses doigts tremblants.  
\- Je ne mange pas celle-là, fit-il immédiatement, d'une voix un peu plaintive et gamine qui tranche avec la lueur inflexible dansant dans son regard, avec sa politesse divine et ses airs d'aristocrate à la peau blanche; les chandeliers brillent d'or et de feu au-dessus de leurs têtes, et l'auréolent d'un halo qui rappelle à Tom les vieux monarques de ses livres d'histoire moldue.  
\- Ce n'est que de la vieille carne pourrie, admet-il en riant, laissant le bout de ses doigts reposer contre le cou blanc d'Edmund, juste au-dessus de la veine bleue qui y pulse follement.

Il se sent saliver pourtant, et ses lèvres trouvent facilement celles d'Ed qui s'appuie au dossier rabougri de la méridienne pour mieux le dévorer; la baguette d'Hepzibah Smith est nonchalamment jetée vers la cheminée, dans l'espoir un peu vain qu'elle soit y dévorée par les flammes.

\- Tu as bien meilleur goût, Tom, souffle Edmund tout contre sa joue.

A sa place, c'est le plafond tout entier qui s'enflamme, et se reflète dans les yeux grands ouverts de Jedusor sur les poutres de bois sombres et les tentures qui se consument et partent en cendres; _Voldemort_ s'échappe de ses lèvres comme un fantôme, reprit à l'infini par la voix hypnotique d'Edmund qui ignore tout de l'incendie qui les entoure et qui gagne déjà les pieds tremblants de l'elfe et les vêtements d'un trop âge de Smith – ils s'embrassent dans le début de cendres du plafond qui découvre le ciel noir, et ses petites étoiles éteintes par les lumières trop vives des lampadaires.

\- Ed, _Ed_ , ose Tom, sentant les doigts d'Edmund se délier du col froissé de sa chemise, quitter sa joue, ses cheveux; il entend à travers le craquement des flammes le bruit de sa propre boucle de ceinture se défaisant entre les mains de cet autre qu'il aime moqueusement appeler son Chevalier d'Eon; _je serai roi, et toi, mon bras-droit._

Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans, même pas la force d'une promesse noire qu'ils se seraient faite à l'ombre d'une ruelle pavée, à la lueur du briquet d'Edmund s'allumant une énième cigarette dont l'odeur collerait à sa peau comme celle trop sucrée des loukoums qu'il dévore qui s'imprime irrémédiablement sur sa langue, inextinguible; ce ne sont pas les chandeliers qui ont provoqué l'embrasement soudain de la noble demeure d'Hezpibah Smith, mais _lui_.

C'est toujours, toujours lui.

\- On s'en inquiètera demain, Tom, lui propose-t-il dans un murmure.

La chaînette du médaillon dépasse de sa poche comme un collier de petites perles rondes adroitement emmêlées, qui brillent jaune comme de l'or à la lumière des flammes; il entend comme à travers du verre les petits cris de l'elfe mangé par l'incendie, lui-même léché par des feux plus ardents encore; le regard d'ombres d'Edmund l'appelle, tout l'inverse et même l'opposé certain d'un phare, de ce noir d'encre où vit encore la figure raide d'un roi qu'il a été jadis et qui vit encore là, sous la surface de sa peau trop blanche, son inflexible volonté rejaillissant toujours –

Les flammes rejoignent avec une lenteur paresseuse la flaque brune qui

La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle brille entre ses doigts alors qu'il y crache le peu que Tom a bien voulu lui donner, et il offre la coupe aux lèvres fripées d'Hepzibah Smith avant de claquer un baiser sonore sur sa bouche entrouverte, d'où une petite goutte traîtresse s'échappe.

\- Adieu, Mrs Smith. Votre thé était bien dégueulasse, éclata-t-il de rire en joignant sa main à celle de Jedusor, le relevant de la méridienne déjà attaquée par les flammes.  
\- Et vos oiseaux encore plus, siffla sombrement Tom en transplanant hors du musée d'antiquités douteuses qui servait de maison à Hepzibah Smith.


	2. I believe it's time to go

\- Les forêts albaniennes ont quelque chose de profondément _allemand_ , lâcha-t-il avec le même dédain coutumier qu'il avait pour les choses de la vie qui n'étaient pas Tom.

Edmund en scrutait les branches rabougries et tordues, s'étendant comme des ongles noirs vers l'empire gris du ciel d'Albanie; germanique, s'y retrouvait-il, encore, ses chaussures brillantes s'enfonçant dans la mousse grasses et les feuilles trempées qui tapissaient le sol humide de la forêt.

\- Y as-tu jamais mis les pieds, s'en amusa-t-on en scrutant la ligne parfaite de son profil se découpant sur la brume, les troncs gris et l'horizon pâle; il n'y a d'allemand ici que les souvenirs que Pevensie croit avoir.  
\- Et où tes pieds vont-ils, à toi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton moqueur, ses yeux sombres suivant sa forme vespérale à travers l'opacité relative des bois.  
\- Vers l'Angleterre, déclara-t-il avec l'improbable assurance que seul un mort pouvait encore avoir.  
\- Oh, non, le reprit Edmund, sa voix portant à travers les arbres et la brume humide. Nous allons plus haut – plus avant, ricana-t-il, ses yeux chassant des ombres que lui seul semblait capable de voir.

Le poids familier des nombreux morceaux d'âmes de Tom ne le ralentit en rien.

\- Il y a un homme, commence-t-il alors qu'ils approchent de la ruine herbeuse d'une vieille bâtisse dont les pierres sont gagnées par le lierre et les parquets par les vers; Edmund a toujours su mieux que lui voir quels futurs ont les choses.

Ses pommettes sont toujours pailletées des mêmes tâches de rousseur que sa peau laiteuse laisse timidement apercevoir; il y a la même désinvolture divine dans sa démarche, le même air qui l'accompagne. Edmund Pevensie a tout d'absolu – la baguette de Voldemort est dissimulée dans sa manche, court le long de son avant-bras comme un troisième os fait de bois qui vient s'enchâsser parfaitement entre radius et ulna. Tom avait toujours prévu de lui en faire cadeau, le jour où il serait finalement le maître de la Baguette de Sureau; elle a toute sa place entre les doigts profanes d'un homme comme _lui_.

\- Quirinus Quirrell, insista Edmund, ouvrant la porte grinçante de la bâtisse morte, découvrant le corps prostré d'un sorcier dont le turban douteux leur serait définitivement d'une grande aide.  
\- P-P-Pevensie, bégaya admirablement celui-ci, ses petits yeux rougis se levant vers ceux d'Edmund dont la silhouette entourée d'ombres se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Chassant les restes miteux de l'âme de Tom d'un geste agacé de la main, il s'avança jusqu'à la forme tremblante de Quirrell dont l'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs mortifères de la peur n'arrivait pas à former de pensée vraiment cohérente; il n'en fera qu'une meilleure mule, s'en félicitèrent les rémanences fragiles de Lord Voldemort.

\- Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que l'estimé Directeur Dumbledore de Poudlard a décidé d'accéder à votre requête, fit Edmund en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, son visage si proche qu'il était possible de sentir son haleine glaciale à chaque souffle exhalé, chaque mot prononcé. Vous voilà Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, siffla-t-il, ses félicitations douces amères.

Le poids familier du médaillon à son cou est un rappel mélancolique qui dépasse malencontreusement du col de sa chemise ouverte; Edmund n'a jamais été précieux avec les secrets des autres, pas quand ils n'en sont plus. L'épée à sa ceinture n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire de son insouciance gamine – laisse-moi le droit à mes reliques, s'en était-il excusé avec toujours cet éternel sourire insolent. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons dépareillés, avait-il ajouté, sa moue boudeuse alors que ses lèvres pleines entouraient son sexe.

 _Gryffondor donne aux braves_ , avait-il soufflé après, plus moqueur encore.

\- Il sera étroit, Tom entendit-il la voix lointaine d'Ed le prévenir, en rire.  
\- Le médaillon est trop brillant, et les pages du journal trop sèches – et, oh, comment as-tu dit déjà ?

Se vêtir du corps raide d'un faiblard bègue à la baguette plus que réticente a quelque chose de profondément dégradant dont il s'épargne le commentaire détaillé, mais qui lui rappellent assez les vêtements de seconde main de l'orphelinat moldu pour s'y sentir immédiatement mal.

Ce n'est que passager, s'efforça-t-il de penser, son regard vitreux s'attardant sur les traits immaculés d'Edmund Pevensie.

\- Nous irons alors à Poudlard, dès le premier jour de Septembre, souffle-t-il en balayant pour un instant seulement l'indécision profonde de la langue de Quirinus Quirrell.  
\- Tu iras, ricane alors Ed, leurs nez se touchant presque; la bâtisse craque tout autour d'eux tandis qu'il allume une cigarette conjurée de nulle part, avant de la planter entre ses lèvres comme on y mettrait la pointe fraîchement taillée d'une plume d'oie.

L'odeur âcre du tabac chéri d'Edmund inonde les sinus sensibles de Quirrell qui n'apprécie guère les odeurs étrangères des moldus; les étudier, certes – cela n'empêchait pas un dégoût profond de germer au plus profond de l'esprit trop curieux du nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la vue de toutes leurs inventions sordides.

\- Te voilà finalement Prof', Jedusor, lui fit ouvertement remarquer Edmund en lui soufflant amoureusement un large rond de fumée à la figure.

Il se redresse, et scrute l'horizon à travers la porte encore ouverte.

\- Allons, plus avant, fit-il alors, sa voix soudain chantante et pleine d'un engouement tout neuf; le col de son manteau est remonté, à la mode moldue des années récentes.

Ses boucles noires cachent un peu ses yeux lorsqu'il lui jette un ultime regard par-dessus son épaule, son col gris relevé; dans ses yeux sombres dansent un millier de promesses noires.

\- Ne faisons pas attendre le château de tes jeunes années, _loçkë_.

.

Le visage incrédule de Quirinus Quirrell est refleté dans une flaque sombre d'eau croupie, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux dans la pénombre moisissante de la ruine où il n'a pas souvenir de s'être rendu; la migraine qu'il sent poindre lui en dit assez –

Il est de toute façon bientôt août.


End file.
